Devine
Played by Altamirage! Valdine, stage name Devine, is a sweet vampire tiefling barbarian who is dumb as bricks. He doesn't speak common, only knowing important words such as "yes," "no," "stop," and "fuck." He worked at a brothel for most of his life, though also took work as hired muscle. He loves makeup and keeping up his appearance, and he is very proud of his body (as made apparent by how little he wears). He's very horny on main but knows not to push things. He is very loyal to those he cares for; his loyalty, unfortunately, can also be easily won or bought. He's weak for a pretty face - especially if it belongs to someone rich. That is how he ended up working under Draga, and subsequently how he became a vampire. Devine is probably aromantic, as he doesn't do relationships or date. Definitely has abandonment issues. Still doesn't quite understand that talking and acting like he did at the brothel where he was raised is not exactly socially acceptable. More art of Devine Appearance Devine is pale purple with a muscular build, and splotches of paler skin due to his vitiligo. His hair is platinum blonde and goes down past his butt; he usually keeps it in a messy braid, but likes to take it down for fights. His eyes are solidly golden, with no pupils. He has several scars, the most prominent being the one across his torso. He wears as little as possible (typically just his signature gold codpiece with a rose on it and some spiked bracelets), though has been forced to wear more since being turned. To keep from burning in the sun, he now wears boots, sheer tights, gloves or sleeves, and of course his codpiece. He refuses to cover his chest. He carries around an umbrella to shield the rest of him from the sun. He also carries as little as possible - just his axe and a small fanny pack he wears over his chest, which carries makeup, lube, and a few coins (he doesn't need much, if any, because he knows he can get almost anything for free). Devine has several piercings: multiple on each ear, on his tongue, his nipples, his bellybutton, and elsewhere. Biography Devine and his twin brother Valros were abandoned as babies, assumedly by one of the women who worked at the brothel that raised them. They both did menial tasks at the brothel like cooking, cleaning, music, etc. as children. Devine began working the brothel proper when he came of age, and LOVED it. His brother remained in the kitchen and hated everything about where they lived and what they did. When Valros disappeared without a word, Devine set out to find him, devastated at losing his only family. He searched for years with no leads and no progress. He began taking bigger jobs as hired muscle so he could look farther, ask more people, and hopefully find something. After he began to consider giving up, one of the jobs he took led him to Draga. Devine immediately fell in love (with his money and the hot concept of being a vampire), and decided to work for him instead as arm candy. He was turned by Draga, finding the idea of eternal youth and beauty fantastic. Devine was able to figure out where his brother went as well, thanks to Draga and his access to powerful magic and artifacts: Valros left for the fae wilds, intentionally not saying anything, to become a warlock and hasn't been back since. Devine was both pissed and heartbroken to learn that, and was quick to decide he didn't want to find him anymore. So he stayed as Draga's arm candy full time. Draga disappeared one day, leaving Devine once again devastated and alone. Just as with his brother, he searched for Draga for several years, and was eventually able to find him trapped. Devine helped free him, delighted to have him back. Unbeknownst to Devine, Draga lost all of his money and power and was desperate. Devine is back to being fulltime arm candy AND muscle for Draga, partly from just being overjoyed at not completely losing someone he cared about, and mostly from getting everything he asked for no matter the price. (Which has led Draga to some desperate measures, as he is still pretending he's rich) Relationships Valros Devine's warlock twin brother, maybe still in the fae wilds? Devine is pissed at him for leaving, though moreso sad. He would still protect him with his life if they met again, though he'd definitely throw a punch or two first. Popurri Owner of the Rose and Thorn Brothel and adoptive mother of Devine and Valros. She is a sweet tiefling woman with a big heart, but she doesn't take any shit. Her brothel is relatively high end and her employees are taken very good care of. Draga Devine's sugar daddy and body to guard. Oblivious to being manipulated by Draga since they met, Devine definitely cares for him nonromantically outside of their "professional relationship," as he likes to call it. He's terrified of Draga leaving again, but definitely isn't afraid to spend all of Draga's money. Devine would throw his life down for Draga. Devine was nervous at Draga's anger with Freyja, but his nerves have calmed down since things seem alright for now. Addison Brightvale Despite her cold attitude, and maybe partly because of it, Devine thinks Addi is incredibly cool. He always loves a woman in armor, but especially admires Addi's cool head and strength in combat. He wants very much to be her friend, though this has been dampened a bit by her Turn Undead that unintentionally spooked him. And the fact that she has a holy bomb spell basically. He's pretty anxious to see how she handles Ray's change. Aial Krrrreekacoo Devine is disappointed that Aial didn't take to his friendly offer when they first met, but doesn't plan on pushing it any further. He definitely wants to be friends with him regardless, and is oblivious to how much Aial dislikes him. He thinks Aial is very pretty. Freyja Rubymaul Another person Devine admires for her coolheadedness, despite not understanding a word she says. He wants to get to know her more and find a good way to communicate, as usual not being put off by rejection. He feels deeply for her devotion to her family, though is afraid of Draga's wrath over losing cargo because of it. He'll be keeping a close eye on her and Draga to make sure Freyja stays ok. Ray Devine ADORES Ray; he thinks she's positively adorable, very sweet if not a bit awkward, and impressive in combat for such a frail looking thing. (Not to mention her STRENGTH!! Devine definitely wants to work out with her). He's very protective of her. Now that Ray accepted Draga's offer of immortality and joined them as a vampire, Devine is delighted to have her with them. They've all gotten a lot closer. The concept of immortality hasn't exactly hit Devine full strength yet, but it's hit him enough that he knows how happy he is to have another good friend along for the ride.Category:Character Category:Characters